Breakaway
by icey324
Summary: Steph breaks it off with Joe and Joe doesnt take it very well.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Stephanie Plum and currently my life is shit. I am a 30 year old bounty hunter, and not a very good one at that, and about to turn down a marriage proposal from one of the hottest men in all of Trenton. That man would be none other than Joe Morelli, vice cop and voted to have the nicest ass by all the women in Trenton. Now you must be thinking why, would I be crazy enough to turn down such an appealing offer. Well the fact of the matter is I am just not in love with him. Lust? Oh yeah plenty of lust and even love but not the kind a relationship can be built off of. I want fireworks and Joe isn't the one that gives me the fireworks. That honor belongs to the other man in my life Ricardo Carlos Manoso AKA Ranger AKA Batman. The only catch is he doesn't know he has my heart yet.

One

I took a deep breathe, "Well this is it." I thought, and started my explanation. "Joe I want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart. We have a long history together. But…"

"Cupcake…"

"Please Joe this is hard enough as it is just let me say what is I need to say." He just nodded and slumped into his chair.

"What I was saying was I am not the woman you want me to be Joe. I tried to be the Burg wife once but that isn't who I am and that is who you want." I felt the tears start to well up as I slowly slide the ring off of my finger and handed it back to him. "I am so sorry Joe but I can't marry you. This isn't where my heart truly lies."

He slowly took the ruing from my hand and absent-mindedly started inspecting it. He abruptly stopped and suddenly looked up at me with a fierce, angry look in his eyes. "Manoso." Was all that he said as he through the ring across the room and stormed out the front door.

I released a breath I didn't even know that I was holding. "That went well." I said sarcastically to myself. I flopped onto the couch thinking about what I should do now. All of my things are here at Morelli's and I long ago gave up my apartment. I could stay at my parents house but I don't want to face the inquisition. Besides that Val and the girls are still there and I would have to share a room with Grandma Mazur. I gave a small shudder at that thought. Don't get me wrong I love my family its just that they drive me crazy. So that option is out and you can count Mary Lou's and Lula's places out as well. I guess that narrows down my options to one. I grabbed the phone and hit speed dial 1. The call was answered on the 2nd ring.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself."

"I need your help."

"You handcuffed naked in the shower again?" I swear I could hear that man smiling over the phone.

"Nope that was a once in a lifetime experience. Actually what I need is a place to stay and help moving."

Silence

"Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe, I'm here."

"Can you help?"

"Be there in 20."

I heard the distinct sound of him hanging up. I wonder what has gotten into him. Oh well no time to worry about it now. I gotta get all my stuff together.

Two

21 Minutes later

I looked out the window to see the best looking Cuban-American man I have ever seen get out of his black Bronco and start to head up the front walkway. I glanced down at my watch as I opened the door for him and had to suppress a giggle as I said "Ranger YOUR late!

The corners of his mouth tipped up ever so slightly in one of his Ranger patented mini-smiles and simply stated "Traffic."

"Oh." Yeah that's my miss eloquence.

I stepped aside as Ranger stepped through the entryway and into the living room. I closed the door behind him and followed closely behind. He slowly looked around at the mess I made as I was hastily packing all of my things up. "Trouble in Paradise Babe?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"How long you need a place for?"

"I guess just until I can find one of my own again. Joe and I have ended things."

Ranger gave me a look that says "hey we have been down this road a time or two before." Before the Master of one word sentences said "Again?"

I shot him one of my best burg glares. Not that they ever do any good but I had to give it a try. "For good."

This gave me a raised eyebrow.

"No really. It's for good this time. I realized that I don't love him the way I should if we were to get married. I told him my heart belongs to someone else."

I started to walk away. This was way harder than I thought it was going to be. I think maybe I need a beer for this. So I started to walk past Ranger and into the kitchen when Ranger quickly grabbed my arm and quickly turned me towards him. In a voice just barely above a whisper, so that I almost didn't hear him say it. "

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who does your heart belong to?"

I looked down at the floor and stared at my boots. I knew that my face was bright red, I just wasn't expecting this conversation so soon. He let go of my arm and took a step closer to me and he was standing so close I could smell him. Oh God did he smell good. He reached out and put one hand on either side of my face and guided it up so that I had to look at him. I looked into those deep dark pools and emotions flicker through them for just a moment and I thought I saw hope and maybe something more. Something I just couldn't place.

"Who?" He repeated slightly louder this time.

"Ranger, I can't…"

He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine and for a moment my brain seemed to have stopped functioning. Not only that but he was waking up certain other parts of me as well.

"Please Babe. I need to hear it."

Wow Ranger was unsure. This wasn't something that I was used to seeing in fact it was a little unsettling. He was always so confident and sure of himself, and yet seeing these sides of him, made me love him even more. It made him less Batman and more human. This wasn't even Ranger anymore, I am starting to think that this is Ric the personal side that few people really get to meet. I must have been standing there a little too long because he started to pull his hands down from my face and turn away. I quickly reached up and placed my hands over his to keep them in place. "You." I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was hot and passionate yet sweet and slow at the same time. As he kissed me everything else just simply faded away. I thought for sure that the floor had completely vanished. He slowly pulled away and broke the kiss and looked intently into my eyes for a moment and smiled a good 200 watts at me. "Say it again."

"You Ranger, my heart belongs to you. I tried to fight it because I was so afraid of my feelings. I have never felt this way about anyone else before and I now know that I never will again. You are it for me Ranger my heart will never belong to another. I love you."

He leaned in for another kiss and as his lips touched mine he whispered "I love you too babe. I have from the moment I saw you in that diner. I felt something as you walked in the door, something that I never felt before and I know that you were the one." Then he kissed me a soft and slow loving kiss. We were so consumed by each other that we didn't hear the door open and close behind us. We were suddenly ripped from our own little world by the sound of a very angry voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_He leaned in for another kiss and as his lips touched mine he whispered "I love you too babe. I have from the moment I saw you in that diner. I felt something as you walked in the door, something that I never felt before and I know that you were the one." Then he kissed me a soft and slow loving kiss. We were so consumed by each other that we didn't hear the door open and close behind us. We were suddenly ripped from our own little world by the sound of a very angry voice._

"What the fuck is going on!"

We very quickly jumped apart and came face to face with a very angry Joe. He stormed forward and grabbed a hold of my upper arm before I even had the chance to try and move away. He dragged me away from Ranger and threw me against the wall so hard that I saw stars.

Joe came right up into my face as he started screaming at me. "What you cant keep your paws off of HIM until you get out of MY house!"

All I could do was just stand there in silent astonishment. As angry as I had seen Joe before I had never seen this side of him.

"You got nothing to say for yourself you little slut! Oh this is rich Stephanie Plum with nothing to say. What's the matter Ranger still got your tongue?"

Finally able to regain some of my thoughts back after the initial shock I was starting to get mad. "Joe please! We were just getting ready to leave!"

"Don't you lie to me! Don't you dare fucking lie to ME you little whore. I saw you with my own eyes! Would you have fucked him in MY bed too!"

He was so close that with every word he practically spat in my face. And that's when it happened, the thing I always thought Joe would never do he hit me. He hit me so hard that I flew across the room and landed on the end table. I landed on it so hard that between my weight and the force on which I landed the table cracked and broke beneath me. You know how when people say that things just happen so fast you don't have time to really think. Well that's what happened to me. Before I could even blink Ranger was at my side.

"Babe? Babe are you alright?"

"That son of a bitch hit me!"

I could see the muscles in Rangers jaw clenching as he was trying to keep control of himself. He knew that even with what had happened I wouldn't want anything to happen to Joe.

"Shh Babe let's go and give Morelli some time to cool down and come to his senses." He was talking so softly to me and he was smoothing back my hair with his hand. I was about to get back up off the floor when out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe reaching behind him to the small of his back. After being around these guys for so long I knew what was there and what was about to happen. I glanced at Ranger and he was so totally focused on me that he hadn't seen Joe coming towards us and reaching for his gun. Before I even gave it another thought I reached behind Ranger and grabbed the Glock that he kept in the waist band of his pants. Joe already had his gun drawn and pointed at Ranger.

With a deadly calm to his voice Joe said "Get away from her Manoso, she isn't your concern."

"The hell she isn't Morelli! Look what you did to her man. Just let her go."

At that moment Joe gave a small sad smile "I can't" and he fired.

I screamed as Ranger fell backwards. I raised the gun and started firing and didn't stop until the clip was empty. I looked at the gun and threw it to my side as I crawled over to Ranger.

"Oh God Ranger! Ranger please say something!"

"Stop shouting, I am not deaf you know."

"When I saw you fall I thought the worst. Oh God where are you hit? I just got you and I thought that I was going to lose you."

By this time I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh Babe I'm alright. The bullet just grazed my arm. Really it is just a flesh wound." He gave me a sly smile. "Just needs a band-aid."


	3. Chapter 3

_"When I saw you fall I thought the worst. Oh God where are you hit? I just got you and I thought that I was going to lose you."_

_By this time I was sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Shhh Babe I'm alright. The bullet just grazed my arm. Really it is just a flesh wound." He gave me a sly smile. "Just needs a band-aid."_

"Babe, where's Morelli?"

I couldn't find my voice so I simply pointed to the last place I had seen him. I just couldn't bring myself to look. If I didn't look then it couldn't have really happened. Let no one say that denial isn't powerful. Ranger grabbed his phone and turned to me.

"I have to go make some calls Babe. I want you to stay here and don't move. I wont be far I promise."

All I could do was nod my head. Then he got up and flipped open his phone and started talking as he headed towards the kitchen. That's when I heard the sound of sirens off in the distance. I knew that they would be coming I just didn't realize how fast. Before I could even finish the thought the front door burst in and there were Trenton's finest with guns drawn and looking at me curled up on the floor.

The first one to say anything was my long time friend Carl. He took one look at me and the gun the lay on the floor next to me and his face paled.

"Stephanie we got reports of gun shots. What the hell happened and where is Morelli?"

I burst into tears just as one of the other officers I didn't know came up. "I think that we need to call in a homicide detective here. It appears you have a lot of explaining to do Miss Plum."

Just at that moment Ranger came in from the kitchen. He bent down and picked me up from the floor and held me in his arms. "She saved our lives officer. Morelli shot me before Steph even fired a shot."

I suddenly felt the need to try and explain. I never could just keep my mouth shut. "Carl, Joe attacked me and and and then he shot Ranger. Oh God I think Joe is Dead!" By the time I was finished my voice was a full octave higher than it normal. I wrapped my arms around Rangers neck and broke into earth shattering sobs once again.

Carl gently placed his hand on my arm, "Come on honey I hate to do this but you know we have to go down to the station and get your statement. Manoso I am going to need you to come down as well.

Ranger simply nodded his head to Carl before he turned his attention to me. "Babe I am going to have to put you down. I am sure that they are going to want to take us down to the station in different cars. I called Tank and told him what was going on and he is sending down attorneys for the both of us. It will be ok."

"Alright." I said but then a thought occurred to me. "But Ranger shouldn't you get your arm looked at by a doctor or something?"

Ranger smiled at me. "I told you babe just a flesh wound. Don't worry it will all be taken care of."

Ranger put me down on my feet and turned to look at Carl. "Alright let's go and get this over with so I can have a breakdown with no witnesses." I said with as much bravado as I cold muster. Somehow I don't think anyone bought it.

6 hours, 4 cups of coffee, one enormous headache and no bathroom breaks later I was finally being released. The Rangeman attorney that Tank had sent over said not to worry that this was a clear cut case of self-defense. Somehow that just didn't seem to make me feel any better. I had killed one of my best friends.

I was on auto-pilot as I was walking out of the police station when I ran right into a rather large brick wall. Well not really a brick wall more like a Tank. I stumbled backwards as he grabbed a hold of my arms to steady me back on my feet.

"Whoa there Bomber not looking where you were goin."

"Oh hey there Tank. Sorry I didn't see you there." Even as I said it that sounded just not quite right. So I decided to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Ranger asked me to wait for you here and to make sure you got back to his apartment alright."

"His apartment?"

"Well yeah, he said that you needed a place to stay and since he isn't using it right now he thought that you could."

"What do you mean he isn't using it! Where is he Tank!" Oh my god I told him that I loved him and now he got scared and ran away. I cant believe I did that. Maybe this is because of what happened with Joe. Maybe he thinks I am damaged goods now. I felt the tears starting to well up again.

"Oh geez Bomber don't cry. I never know what to do when you start to cry."

"Sorry Tank. You don't have to take me to his apartment. I guess things aren't what I thought they were. I will find someplace else to stay. I don't want his pity."

"Now just a minute there girl I don't know what you just talked yourself into with those mental calisthenics you were just doing but Ranger loves you and he wants you to stay with him. Don't jump to any conclusions and I will tell you where he is."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Now just a minute there girl I don't know what you just talked yourself into with those mental calisthenics you were just doing but Ranger loves you and he wants you to stay with him. Don't jump to any conclusions and I will tell you where he is."_

"Well are you going to tell me or what? Don't just stand there Tank for god sakes tell me."

He just stood there for a brief moment before giving me a exasperated sigh. "He is in New Orleans setting up a new office there. He always personally handles the opening of a new office. In fact he was getting ready to board the plane when you called."

"You mean he postponed leaving to help me?"

"Yes Stephanie, he did. You are very important to him, but this was business he had to take care of. If you are going to be in his life you are going to have to accept that this is just the way things are. He will be there for you but he also has many other responsibilities to take care of. I am not saying this to make you feel bad I just want you to get a better idea of what you are getting into with Ric. He said that he would call you as soon as he could tomorrow, alright."

Wow that has to be the most I have ever heard him say at one time. I just stood there not really knowing what to say trying to absorb all this information. I am not sure how long I was standing there when I was brought out of my reverie by Tank clearing his throat and handing me a plain white envelope. I took it from his hand with a confused look.

"What's this?" I asked as I slowly examined the envelope. It was awfully thick but other than that there wasn't anything extraordinary about it.

Tank just shrugged his shoulders, "Ranger didn't say and I didn't ask. He just told me to give it to you so that's what I did. You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Tank turned around and headed towards the door to the parking lot. I had to double time it just to keep up with his longer stride. By the time we got to the SUV I was winded to say the least. I really need to start running or something. Hmm maybe or something. I hopped into the SUV and was buckled in before I turned my attention back the envelope. "I wonder what it is." I thought to myself. Well I guess there is only one way to find out. I opened the envelope to find a set of keys a Rangeman credit card and a note. Hmm curious. Well I guess the note will explain these so I should probably read that first. I infolded the piece of paper to see a hand written note from Ranger. That of course instantly put a smile on my face. What that man could do to me without him even being here. I gave a small sigh and read the note.

**_Babe,_**

**_I'm sorry that I had to leave like that but I had to take care of some business. I hope that you can understand I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to. The keys are for my apartment at the Rangeman building and also for my Truck so you don't have to drive big blue. Also, since you won't be able to get into Morelli's for awhile I gave you a Rangeman Credit card so you can replace anything that you need. Have fun shopping, No worries. If there is anything that you need, ask Tank or any of the other guys. They will be able to help you. I will call as soon as I can._**

**_R_**

**_P.S. I meant what I said this morning Babe_**.

I finished reading the note and looked over to Tank. "It says here that if I need anything that I am to talk to you."

"Uh yeah sure Bomber, you got something in mind?"

"Actually, I do." And I gave him what I thought to be a innocent smile. However he didn't seem to be convinced of my innocence.

"You got that look in your eyes Bomber I am not sure I am going to like this."

"Oh come on Tank don't be such a chicken. It's just a little shopping." I said and waved the credit card at him.

Tank looked petrified at the suggestion of shopping. I figured I would have to sweeten the deal for him a little. "And afterwards we can stop at Pino's and have pizza, on Ranger."

He looked slightly confused until he actually took a look at the card that I held in my hand. I saw the moment he realized that it was a Rangeman card.

"You sure about that? I mean Ranger may not be too happy about this."

"Hey he said to 'replace anything I need" to 'Have fun' and 'no worries'. Hell, he practically gave me permission." I said Smiling.

Tanks face broke out into a huge smile "You know Bomber I like the way you think."


	5. Chapter 5

_Tank looked petrified at the suggestion of shopping. I figured I would have to sweeten the deal for him a little. "And afterwards we can stop at Pino's and have pizza, on Ranger."_

_He looked slightly confused until he actually took a look at the card that I held in my hand. I saw the moment he realized that it was a Rangeman card._

_"You sure about that? I mean Ranger may not be too happy about this."_

_"Hey he said to 'replace anything I need" to 'Have fun' and 'no worries'. Hell, he practically gave me permission." I said Smiling._

_Tanks face broke out into a huge smile "You know Bomber I like the way you think"_

As Tank continued to smile at me he pulled out his cell phone. I gave him a curious look as he hit the speed dial.

"Hey Santos get the guys together and meet me and Steph at the mall... No man listen, the Boss gave her a credit card to go shopping with. I simply thought that we could help you know "carry bags" for her... Yeah but what would you say about Pino's afterwards. Of course...ok see ya in about 15."

I was continuing to give Tank a curious look throughout the entire conversation which he had chosen to ignore up until this point.

"I just thought that the guys and I could help you make the most of that plastic there. After all there is no spending limit!"

"No,no,no limit?" I managed to squeak out.

"Nope. No limit."

"Look out Macy's here I come!"

I ended up having a great time shopping with the guys but now that I am back at the apartment the full impact of the day was settling in and I was exausted. I walked into the bedroom and dropped my bags onto the bed. I stood there staring at the big empty bed wondering how I was going to be able to sleep in it without Ranger. I decided that I would worry about that when the time came and I decided to go and take a shower and try to relax and clear my mind.

I had managed to get stripped down to my bra and panties when the phone rang. I briefly considered letting voice mail pick it up but something told me that it was Ric calling. Wait a minute. Did I just think of him as Ric? hmmm I wonder where that came from. Something else to think about later, right now it just feels right.

"Hello Ric."

"Babe, is that you?"

"Course it is. You expecting any other woman to be answering your phone when you arent home." I teased him good naturedly.

"Nope none that I can think of." He gave a small chuckle. "How did you know it was me? And what made you decide to call me Ric?"

"I don't know HOW I knew I just did. Is it alright that I call you Ric? It just felt right when I heard the phone ringing and I knew that it was you to call you Ric. More personal than Ranger I guess."

"Of course it is alright for you to call me Ric. You can call me whatever you want. Anyways I just wanted to know if you got the envelope that I left with Tank. I am sorry that I couldn't be there when you got out of the station. I really had to get on down here. Believe me if I could have stayed I would have."

"I know Ric and I understand. Yes I got the envelope. Tank and the guys have been very helpful in replacing my things." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the way the guys were when we were at the mall. It seemed as if everytime I turned around one of them had something that they thought I should get.

I could hear Ric groan on the other end. "Do I want to know how much they "helped" you?"

"Probably not. Best not think about it too much until the bill shows up."

"I will just make Tank pay the bill, then he will think twice about helping you shop again." He laughed. He suddenly turned serious "Babe, how are you really doing?"

I sighed. "I am not really sure Ric. I mean I killed one of the best friends I had in the world. I am kind of confused as to how I am supposed to feel. I mean going out with the guys helped me keep my mind off of things for awhile, but now that I am at the apartment it is quiet and all I have are my thoughts. As of right now the very last thing I want to do is think."

"I can't really say that I understand what you are feeling because I haven't ever been put into that position but I want you to know that you can talk to me or one of the guys anytime you need to, alright."

"Alright Ric, and thanks. Ric, I really miss you already." He was silent and at first I thought that he had hung up. "Ric? You still there?"

"Oh yeah sorry Babe. I was just thinking. Would you like to come down here with me? I mean there won't be much for you to do as far as helping set up shop down here but there is tons to do in the city."

"Well, umm."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a thought." He said rather quickly.

"Oh no! It isn't that at all. I just dont want to be in the way is all. Are you sure you won't mind me being there?"

"Babe. It's the next best thing to me being next to you in my bed."

"Well since you put it that way how can I say no!" I said smiling.

"Great I already called the pilot and had him get the plane ready. You can leave within the hour."

I sat there stunned. "Babe are YOU there?" I heard him chucking on the other end of the phone. All I could do was make a small grunting noise. Of course that made him laugh all out.

"Snap out of it Babe you need to go pack."

That brought me out of my stunned silence. "Oh shit! OK well umm yeah I gotta go I will see you when I get there. BYE!"

I swore I could hear him really laughing as I slammed down the phone. No time to think about that now I have to pack for a trip to New Orleans.


	6. Chapter 6

_That brought me out of my stunned silence. "Oh shit! OK well umm yeah I gotta go I will see you when I get there. BYE!"_

_I swore I could hear him really laughing as I slammed down the phone. No time to think about that now I have to pack for a trip to New Orleans._

I couldn't believe my eyes when I stepped off of the plane. It was like I was walking into an entirely different world. Of course as soon as I stepped out I saw a black SUV sitting not far from the plane and a HUGE man dressed in black standing at attention. I assume this must be my ride. "Hey there big guy you get stuck standing out here in this heat waiting for me?" I asked with a rather large smile on my face. Which of course only got me a hint of a smile from the behemoth standing in front of me. How typical. hmph guess it will take me some time to get him to warm up. "So," I started "isn't it the slightest bit hot standing there like a tree wearing all black?"

"Could be worse." Hew answered as he went and grabbed my bags before he put them into the back and then hopped into the drivers side of the SUV.

I was going to get this guy to talk if it killed me. I mean really what is it with all these big guys and their small vocabulary. I decided that I might as well get into the truck with him. He can't get away from me if he is cornered and driving. I gave myself a pat on the back for good thinking and hopped into the truck beside him. "Whats your name or should I just call you mountian?" However all that got me was a blank look and nothing more. Hmm. Maybe I should change tactics a little. "My name is Stephanie by the way but you can call me Steph." This got me a small nod of his head. I gave a big sigh and decided that maybe he was a big rock. Well since he wasn't going to talk to me I might as well take a good look around and see where we are going. I rolled down my window so that I could get the full effect as we were driving along. The different sights and sounds of the city was amazing. It was almost as if there were a bunch of little towns inside on big city I had never seen anything like it. Just then we entered what must have been a buisness district but it was like none other that I had ever seen before. There were larger skyscrapers made of glass that reached so high you swore they went on forever and then right down the block almost in the building shadows there would be the most amazing three story building made of brick and stone. The architecture straight out of a magazine. 21st century meets old world and yet it seemed to only enhance the uniquness of the city because for some reason it didn't look out of place or akward it just seemed to fit. To say the least I was in awe.

I looked over to Boulder, you know rock/ mountian it just seemed to fit, and simply said "Wow."

I watched as we turned onto LaFayette and saw a rather large building. The name wasnt finished being put on yet so it said RangeMa but I guessed that was where we were going. It wasn't as big and spectacular as some of the other buildings that I had seen but it certianly didnt stand out either. We pulled up to the lot where I assume we are going to park. As I begin to step out of the SUV Boulder grabs my arm and hands me a key card. I look at him as if he has a second head.

"Use the card to call the elevator and go to the second floor that is where Ranger's office is. I will make sure that all of your things get taken upstairs to his apartment there." With that said he turned and walked to the back of the SUV to get my things. I guess that means that I have been dismissed. Oh well no love lost I just wanted to get to Ric. It really hadn't been that long since I had last seen him but it seemed way too long for me. I had butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of seeing him again. I practically ran to the elevator doors and swiped the key card in the slot and waited for the elevator to come down. I swear to you that was the longest minute of my life waiting for those doors to open up. As soon as they did I slide into the elevator and promptly hit the 2. As the elevator slowly went up the butterflies wings decided to beat faster and faster. By the time I reached the second floor they were at super sonic speeds. When I stepped out of the elevator I then realized that I had no idea which direction to take to get to Ric's office. I looked right down the hallway and then I looked left and there I saw a door that was open just a crack and my gut told me that was where I would find him. I walked quickly down the hall and as I got closer the hairs on my arms began to raise up and there was a tingling that started at the base of my spine that slowly travelled north. I reached the door and I could hear him talking on the phone. He sounded very angry about something and I wasn't sure if I should interupt but then again my hand seemed to have a mind of its own because it pushed the door open and I stood there silently in the doorway.

Now I dont know if he heard the door open or if he just sensed me there but he paused midsentence and turned in his chair and gave me on of his blinding 1000 watt smiles. "You know what Doc something urgant just came up and I need to take care of it now." He said as he hung up the phone. He stood up and walked to me boring into me with his eyes and suddenly I felt like he was the hunter and I was the prey and I was about to be devoured. He got so close to me that I could feel the rise and fall of his chest with my own. He reached his right hand behind my head and laced his fingers in my hair as he pulled me forward. Just as I thought he was going to lay the mother of all kisses on my he stopped and simply said "Babe." before his mouth came crashing down onto mine.

This was simply the hottest most passionate kiss of my entire life. I swear the poles were melting and there was going to be a flash flood somewhere in the world all because of this kiss. Our tongues were wrestling for control and exploring each others mouths as if we needed this like we needed the air to live. It was the most powerful, passionate and loving kiss I believe anyone could have experienced in one lifetime and just as I thought he might take things further he pulled away. I could tell he was just as affected as I was by the way his breath was coming in short ragged breaths.

At that moment all I could manage to squeak out was "Hi."

He smiled at me and gave a small chuckle "Hi back."

I still couldn't catch my breath and frankly I didn't want to. Right now more than anything I wanted a Ric induced orgasm. He gave me a knowing smile, "Why don't you head up to the apartment that I have set up here in the building and start getting settled in. I have a couple things down here that I have to do and then I will be right up."

I sighed "Alright I guess I could use a shower after the flight."

That earned me a wolf grin. "Why don't you save the shower until I get there so that I can help you wash your back."

"Well as long as you don't take too long," I purred, "I am feeling Very dirty."

He groaned. "Oh God Babe. Ten minutes just give me ten minutes."

I sauntered out the door thinking to myself, "Oh yeah this is going to be good."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Well as long as you don't take too long," I purred, "I am feeling Very dirty."_

_He groaned. "Oh God Babe. Ten minutes just give me ten minutes."_

_I sauntered out the door thinking to myself, "Oh yeah this is going to be good."_

I rode the elevator up to the top floor and stepped off into a large foyer. I took a look around at my surroundings and was floored. The ceiling had a beutiful mural of a black panther with bright green eyes in a crouched and stalking postion surrounded by thick lush green jungle with sprouts of colorful flowers here and there. At the tops of the trees there are at least a dozen brightly colored birds that set off the green of the big jungle cats eyes. It has to have been one of the most beautiful pieces of artwork that I have ever seen and it seemed to fit here in this foyer perfectly.

I hadn't realized how long I had been standing there staring at the ceiling until I felt a pair of string arms wrap around my waist. "Well Babe would you like to see the rest of the place or are you just going to stare at the ceiling the rest of the day." He whispered softly into my ear causing me to shudder. "Are you cold? Maybe I can find a way to warm you up."

He softly blew on the shell of my ear causing goosebumps to form up and down my arms. "Hmmm you think so huh. Well I guess I can let you try." My voice sounded lower than normal even to myself. Oh the things this man can do to me without really even trying. The thought then occured to me that I wonder what he could do to me if he did try. I gave a soft moan.

"Babe you keep that up and we arent even going to make it in the door." Ric growled in my ear. I spun around in his arms so that I was facing him and I pressed a kiss up against his lips. "Hmm we can't have that happen now can we." I whispered against his lips just before I pushed away and turned to head in the door. I swiped my key card and the large oak doors opened inward and I took a step into a large room that simply took my breath away. It was done in all dark woods and it had what had to be the largest fireplace I had ever seen as the focal point of the room. The carpeting was a dark charcoal grey but to set off all of the dark was white furniture. I couldn't believe it. The man in black had white furniture. "You like it Babe?"

"Oh Ric it's wonderful. However this isn't even remotely close to the room that I am the most interested in though." My voice got lower and more sultry as I spoke and I could see the effect it was having on him in his eyes. They went from dark brown to liquid chocolate. "So you plan on showing me where the shower is or am I going to have to go and search for it myself?" Before I could even think Ric scooped me up and started to carry me towards the back of the apartment. I was trying to get a peek at the rooms as they went by but somehow I got the impression that Ric was in a hurry. "I'll give you the Grand tour later right now I have other things in mind."

He kicked open what I can only assume was the bedroom door because i think I got a glimps of a rather large bed in the middle of the room as we flew through it into the bathroom. And Oh what a bathroom it was. It was all done in white marble and the biggest jacuzzi tub I have ever seen. "I think I have died and gone to heaven!" I squealed.

"I'm glad you like it Babe. I was thinking about you when I bought it and was hoping that someday you would be here with me to use it."

"Ric I don't know what to say to that."

"Stephanie you don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know that I have been wanting this,us, for a long time now. So what do you say we go and enjoy that tub."

Suddenly my heart went all squishy and I knew then that I could never live my life without him in it. He completed something inside me that I didnt even know was missing. I took a couple steps away from Ric and turned to face him. "I say that is an excellent idea." I said as I began to pull my shirt up over my head. Ric's hands reached out and stopped me.

"Let me please."

Well now when have I ever told him no when he has asked. I lifted my arms so that he could lift my shirt over my head. I heard his breath catch as he saw what I had on under my shirt. I had worn a see through navy blue panties set and he just caught a glimpse of my bra. Or lack there of since it sure didnt leave anything to the imagination. He tossed the shirt into a corner somewhere and he reached around my back to undo the clasp of my bra. "Beautiful." I heard him whisper so softly that I almost missed it. I felt my bra slip down my arms and Ric took a step back and just stared at me for a moment. "Your more beautiful that I remember." At this I turned a dark crimson color. "Don't be embaressed Babe. It's true and I am going to spend the rest of my life convincing you of that." He stepped back up to me and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was more of a soft caress than a passionate kiss. He slowly began to kiss down my neck to the sensitive spot right at the junction of your shoulder and your neck where he lightly nipped at me and then softly kissed it before making his way down over my breast and to my nipples where he reached his right hand up to my left breast and began to squeaze and roll my nipple with his fingers as he sucked my other nipple into his warm and inviting warm mouth. I sighed at the feeling when it suddenly occured to me something that I had wanted to ask him while we were still in the office before we got otherwise occupied.

"Umm Ric?" I got a mumbled "Mmmph" in return. I guess he didnt want to talk with his mouth full. That thought caused me to smile. "I have something that I wanted to ask you before but got sidetracked in the office."

At this he stopped what he was doing to my nipple and looked up at me in a confused fashion. "Go ahead babe you can ask me anything."

"Alright. What was the name of the guy who drove me here to the office?"

Ric gives me a dumbfounded look. "You mean to tell me that while I had your nipple in my mouth your thinking about the name of the guy who drove you here? I don't know whether I should be insulted or amused Babe."

"I'm sorry Ric. It's just something that was really bothering me. I asked him two times and he didn't answer and I was going to ask you before. I mean I was Really enjoying what you were doing it just sort of popped into my head. Nevermind just forget I said anything at all. I mean it..." Ric put his finger to my lips to stop me from speaking.

"Babe your babbling. Just relax I know how your mind works I am not insulted I was just teasing you. We call him Gibraltar. You know as in the Rock of Gibraltar cuz he is so damn huge.

I suddenly burst into a fit of laughter while Ric just stands there smiling at me like I have lost my fool mind. It takes me a couple of minutes before I am able to calm down and explain to him why I was laughing so hard. "When he wouldn't tell me his name I decided I would just call him Boulder. I guess it goes along the same lines as Gibraltar." At that Ric started to laugh along with me. We laughed so long and hard that my sides were aching and had to settle down. As we were both getting our breath back He wrapped his arms around me. "You are one in a million Babe. You never disappoint."


	8. Chapter 8

_As we were both getting our breath back He wrapped his arms around me. "You are one in a million Babe. You never disappoint."_

I suddenly felt a little foolish and spat out "Well I live to entertain you Ricardo." As I began to pull away from his embrace he tightened his already firm grip to stop me from moving away from him.

"That wasn't what I meant Babe not even close. Please don't be upset. I love the way your mind works. I swear I wasn't trying to insult you."

I refused to look into his eyes. I knew that the comment was meant innocently enough but it still stung. Maybe I should just take it at face value and not jump to conclusions and overreact. He does look genuinely upset. I know in my heart that Ric would never do anything to hurt me on purpose in anyway. I slowly lifted my head back up and looked him in the eyes and gave him a small reassuring smile. "I know Ric. It's alright really it is. I was just being female I guess and jumping to conclusions and over reacting." I took a small step forward so that we were tight up against each others chests and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in real close so my lips where just brushing against his ear and whispered in a real soft voice "So, where were we exactly?"

This time it was Ric's turn to shiver. "Hmm I am not sure anymore. Maybe I will have to start all over if you cant remember either."

"Gee, I seem to have forgotten as well." That earned me the patented wolf grin and he began to kiss on my neck just below my ear and work his way down to the crook of my neck and proceed to kiss and nibble down my chest. "I think I was right about here." He said as he swiftly sucked my nipple into his mouth.

"Yeah I think your right." came out as more a moan than any actual words.

He slide his hand up from where it was resting on my waist to my other nipple where he tugged on it and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. This small action sent bolts of electricity straight to my core. His mouth released my nipple as he came back up to look directly in my eyes. I was amazed that I could see everything that he felt for me there. No more hiding from me. I was overcome with love for this man. "I love you Ric."

"I love you too Babe." And he proceeded to lay a mind blowing kiss on me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that he was unbuttoning my jean shorts and pushing them down so they would pool at my feet on the floor. I broke the kiss and took a step back wearing nothing but my navy blue thong. "Why don't you get undressed while I start the bath." I stated as I turned around. I walked the few remaining steps to the tub and turned the faucets on to fill the tub. I let the water run over my hand while I adjusted the temperature slightly until it was to my liking. I stood back up and turned around straight into a hard broad chest. Without even giving it a second thought I reached out with my tongue and slowly licked circles around the nipple that was presently in front of me. This earned me a deep groan from Ric. I guess he liked that. I reached up with my hand and pinched his other nipple while my tongue continued to play with the first. I felt his hard member throb against my stomach at the moment of contact with my mouth against his nipple.

I guess that part of him was feeling lonely. I could't allow that to happen. I slowly began to lick down his chest to his abs placing small kisses here and there along the way my hands following the trail my mouth took. I chanced a small look at Ric on my exploration down his body and the look of pure ecstasy that ran across his face proved to spur me on. I slid my right hand down to cup his balls and gave a slight squeeze while I slowly lapped at the pre-cum that was pooling. Ric gasped at gave a moan. "Babe...God please...not gonna" He was cut off the moment I slid his throbbing cock into my mouth. God he tasted so good. My whole body was humming with need for him to be buried to the hilt inside me. Every gasp and moan that I pulled out of him sent a new wave of heat through me causing my juices to flow freely.

I could feel as he neared his release and I slowly pulled back. Ric let out a groan of frustration. "Not yet lover I want to feel your hot release inside me, coating me, filling me."

I stepped away and turned the water off. I guess it got a little more full than I wanted but oh well. I turned to find Ric still standing in the place where I left him with a slightly dazed look on his face.

I gave him a little grin, "Are you alright?"

"Babe I am more than alright. However one of us is still over dressed for that big tub."

Ahh yes my panties which are now completely soaked through. Ric stalked over to me with a predatory gaze. "I hope you weren't too fond of these." He smirked as he reached over and swiftly ripped my panties from my body just seconds before he picked me up and set us down in the water. He had placed me so I was facing him and straddling his thighs with the tip of him pressed against my entrance. I tried to push down so that he would enter me fully but his arms held me like a vice and I couldn't move.

Sensing my need he began to slowly enter me inch by agonizingly slow inch. Stretching me and filling me more completely than I ever thought possible. I could feel the familiar tensing of my muscles and slow burn in my stomach that signaled the begining of my climax. "Please Ric I need all of you now." He immediately thrust the rest of himself deep inside me. My muscles instantly clenched around him sending me soaring screaming his name into oblivion. My orgasm set Ric's into motion calling out something incoherant but I assume it was something resembling my name. We both collapsed into each others arms panting and trying to regain some semblance of control.

After several more minutes and our breathing returned to normal I thought it be best to actually take my bath. I began to move off of Ric's lap when his arms pulled me close."Where do you think you are going?"

"Well I was thinking that since we are in this wonderful tub that maybe I would use it to actually take a bath."

"Ahh yes well I think I will help you with that." He stated as he grabbed a sponge from the side of the tub and began to wash me from head to toe. I never thought bathing was such an erotic experience before but I now have a new found appreciation for bathes. After he finished washing me I told him to turn around to which he gave a little head shake. "I want to return the favor"

"Actually I have other things in mind that I would like to do Outside of the tub." he said with his wolf grin.

Suddenly I was wet again and I don't think it had anything to do with the water. Ric stood up and stepped out of the bath and grabbed towels for us. he wrapped himself up first and then wrapped me up as he lifted me out of the bath and carried me into the bedroom.

There in the middle of the room was a huge dark mahogany four poster bed. It stood out against the cream colored carpeting and walls. The bed covering had the same picture as was painted on the ceiling of the foyer.

He set me down as he reached over to turn down the bed. He picked me back up to place me in bed under the covers. "I can walk you know." I giggled.

"I know but I enjoy carrying you."

Ric slide under the blankets beside me with his front to my back. As he pressed up against me I could tell that sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"So Ric was there something you had planned for this big bed or shall I just take a nap."

"Don't even think about sleep Babe." Ric growled in my ear as he rolled me over to my back and he lay himself on top of me. "I want you awake for all the things I am going to do to you."

Oh Boy!


	9. Chapter 9

It has been an extraordinarily long day and I am in dire need of relaxing and I know of just the person that can do it. With that thought in mind I couldn't help but smile. A smile like that can only be produced because of the man himself. The closer that I came to the hallway where his apartment was the quicker my pace became. By the time that I had rounded the corner I was almost at a full run. The things that man can make me do I mused to myself.

Stepping in front of the door I allowed my mind to slip into the fantasy world for a moment. I reveled in the memories of the way his rough hands felt against my smooth skin and the heat of his mouth as it traveled over my body. Licking and kissing me in the most intimate of places. Oh yes he was without a doubt a world class lover. Just the memory makes my body tingle in all of the right places.

He could do all of those wonderful things but when he finally buried himself deep within you it was a little piece of heaven. I couldn't help but giggle at the though since little isn't a word that I would associate with that part of his anatomy. Oh no Ric was certainly gifted in that department that was for sure. A small shiver ran through my body. I wanted, no NEEDED to feel that again. I have wasted quite enough time standing around outside of this door. Time to go and get exactly what I came for.

I raised my hand to knock on the door when I heard the distinct sound of a woman's laughter. I stopped dead with my hand still in the air poised to knock. To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. I had always known that there were plenty of women in his past, after all one doesn't become a world class lover over night. But to have one here at this very moment. How could he, after all that we have been through together. He knows my feelings for him and yet he brings some woman here! Did he really think that I wouldn't find out!

I could feel my blood begin to boil. Someone would pay dearly for this. Oh yes someone would pay. Ric is mine and mine alone. No one will have him but me.

I quickly turned to storm back to my quarters when I ran straight into a large and firm chest. Almost stumbling backwards very large hands grabbed a hold of my arms before I could land on the floor.

"Um, hello Gibraltar. Sorry about that."

"No harm done Mrs. Manoso, no harm done."


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. Last night had been amazing. I slowly stretched and rolled over to see what tine that it was. I quickly sat up when I saw what the time was. 11:45! Holy shit! As quickly as my aching muscles would let me I headed to the bathroom to take care of business.

Half an hour later I immerged from the bathroom showered shaved and as styled as I was going to get. I walked out into the living area and flopped on the couch. Hmm now what to do. Do I stay and wait for Ric to come back or do I leave and go looking for him. It seems the decision was a simple one because before I knew it I had my shoes on and was heading out the door.

Where to start looking for him I suppose the obvious place to start looking would be his office. I stepped out into the foyer and again marveled at the magnificent mural. I started towards the elevator doors when I noticed a narrow hallway just to my left. I wonder how I missed that yesterday. I smiled to myself remembering exactly how it was that I had missed it.

Since curiosity is my forte I had better satisfy it and go check it out. I got about half way down when my spidey senses kicked into full gear. Someone was watching me. Suddenly the idea of walking down a narrow hallway alone wasn't such a good one. Since there wasn't anyone in front of me they had to be behind me.

I slowly turned around not real sure who or what I was going to encounter there. Whatever I had been expecting it certainly wasn't what I was facing right now. Standing at the very end of the hallway was the must stunning woman I have ever seen. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were just as dark, she was obviously of Latin decent however there was something else there. If I were to venture a guess I would say it was Korean. She blended the two seamlessly, well I was jealous to say the least.

This stare down has gone on long enough. Ok ok I know patience isn't exactly my strong suit but I had someone to go and see. I took a few steps forward. "Hi, my name is Stephanie Plum."

She looked me up and down like she was taking mental notes. It was slightly unnerving.

"Well well Stephanie Plum. You certainly aren't Ric's standard fare. My name is Andreana."

It wasn't lost on me that she hadn't given her last name but I suppose that would be easy enough to find out should I be so inclined. She was totally giving me the creeps and at this point I want to be as far from her as I could.

I broke eye contact with her and started towards the elevator. I was going to have to walk right past her but I just needed to get out of there ASAP. As I was passing her she grabbed my wrist with amazing speed and strength I was sure that she was going to leave bruises. She spoke to me so softly that had I not been so tuned into her at that moment I surely would have missed it.

"Ric is in his second floor office. Go see him if that is what you intended on doing. Let him know that you are leaving. I hope you had a good time Stephanie because I am sure our paths will not cross again. Have I made myself clear."

She released my arm with a slight shove in the direction of the elevator. She turned and walked down the hall without a second glance. There was just something about her that just rubbed me the wrong way. Something to think about at another time, right now I had more important things to focus on. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the 2. Oh yeah defiantly more important things to think about.

_That must be the woman that I heard last night. She is very beautiful. I could see how Ric would find her attractive, however I am better. I know what it is he is trying to do. He is trying to make me jealous. As if that is going to work he should know better than that by now. Besides I know that there is no woman better suited for Ric than me._

_Now what did she say her name was? Oh yes, Stephanie Plum. If Ric wants to play games then let the games begin and the games begin with Stephanie Plum._


	11. Chapter 11

I rode the elevator down to the second floor and stepped out. I glanced to my right and as expected there was a narrow hallway. Now as we all know I am curious but after my strange encounter upstairs a few moments ago I have no desire to go exploring. The only desire I currently have has to do with the man behind door number one.

I stepped up and opened the door to Ric's office. The scene before me made my mouth drop to the floor. There were papers everywhere, on the floor the desk the chairs I mean everywhere. And there sitting in the middle of it all was Ric. I saw Ric jump a little as I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! What happened in here? Did you file cabinet throw up?" I managed to squeak out between gasps for air and bouts of laughter.

He looked up at me totally confused for a moment before he took a good look around the room. Apparently he saw what I saw and began to laugh as well.

"Yeah I guess it would seem to look that way wouldn't it."

I slowly began to regain my composure enough to ask him what was going on. That seemed to put a damper on the light heartedness and Ric's face got very serious. "That may take some explaining Babe."

Ric stood up and motioned me to the couch which had managed to remain paper free. I sat in one corner facing Ric with my back to the arm and my foot tucked under me while my other remained on the floor. Ric mirrored my position on the opposite end of the couch. I guess this was something difficult to talk about because Ric let out a large sigh before he started.

"It was about six years ago, when we, Tank Lester Bobby and I, had first started up Rangeman in Miami. We had really started making a name for ourselves when we were approached by Miami PD. There was a huge drug bust planned and they needed the extra man power and asked if we were interested in helping."

"Why didn't they call in the federal government to help?"

"The bust was too small to be of any interest to the feds but at the same time it was too large for Miami PD to handle on its own safely so they called us. We were more than happy to help them. The op was all set up and we were ready to go in what we weren't counting on was that they were in the house cooking meth. I don't know how much if anything about meth but it is some pretty volatile stuff. We managed to get everyone out of the house and secure save one person the guy actually doing the cooking. He decided that he would rather die than face the jail time. He pulled out his cigarette lighter and I hauled ass out of there as fast as possible. I had barely cleared the doorway when the house exploded."

I gasped and held my hand over my mouth. "Oh Ric."

"Come to find out later that guys name was Erik Figeroa youngest son of Johann Figeroa. As I am sure you know he is a very wealthy and powerful man. I was however informed by Johann himself that he in no way holds me responsible."

I looked at Ric's face and could see the regret etched in its features. He held himself responsible whether Johann did or not and nothing that I say now will change that. Better just leave it alone. "So then what does all of this have to do with all of the papers then?" Safe question, I thought to myself.

"It seems someone in the Figeroa family isn't as forgiving as the old man is. Someone has mange to gain access to all of my Rangeman files. We have been able to track it back to Frederick Figeroa the middle son. I don't know how he has done it but he has. Babe I just may need you help for this one. I just don't know who I can trust anymore but one thing is for certain I can trust you."

"Of course I will help in anyway that I can."

I looked around the room again at the astronomical mess and thought how am I supposed to find anything in this.

"Uh, Ric do you have a file on Frederick somewhere?"

Ric saw the expression on my face and gave a hearty laugh.

"Yeah Babe just a sec."

We got up from the couch and I followed him over to his desk where he pulled a slender file folder out from the bottom drawer. "Hmm not much to go on here, not even a recent photo."

"I know, it is very frustrating. This is what I do yet the man is a phantom."

"Don't worry Ric we'll find him together." I hope.

_"Boss, I think that I found Manoso's weak link."_

_"Very good. Use it."_

_He listened to the dial tone for just a moment before he hung up. How very fortunate for him that Miss Stephanie Plum has fallen into his lap. Yes he is very fortunate indeed._


	12. Chapter 12

Ric and I worked for many hours trying to put some of the pieces together that seemed out of place. We made very little progress which was quite frustrating for the both of us. I sat up from my slumped position on the floor and stretched my aroms up over my head. I took a chance look at the clock and couldn't believe the time.

"Hey Ric do you realize what time it is?"

Without so much as a glance up he answered, "No but it can't be any later than 5:30 or 6. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was sitting here working and I was starting to get hungry. I just realized that I haven't eaten anything yet today. When I sat up and looked at the clock I understood why I was so hungry. It is almost 11 pm Ric. There will be time enough for this tomorrow."

"Your right Babe, tell you what," he was saying as he stood, "Why don't we go freshen p and go get something to eat and after that there are plenty of places to go out dancing if you like. I wanted you here so that you could relax and de-stress from everything in Trenton and here you are working with me to catch some guy with a vendetta."

"It's alright Ric, really. It gives me something to do so don't have to think about my own problems right now."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet which brought us chest to chest. Not a bad spot to find yourself in.

"Thanks Babe you don't know how much it means to me that you want to help. I love you."

"You're welcome Ric, anytime. I love you too but lets get going I am starving." Just at that moment my stomach made its self be heard.

"Come on Babe let's go and feed the beast. There is a little place on Frenchman St we can go and a few blocks down there is a great club for dancing. So you think that you are up for it?"

"You bet I just want to get cleaned up a little before we go."

"Sure thing, while you're doing that I am going to go and call big G and have him come along. With all that's going on it can't hurt to have some backup."

"Sounds good I'll meet you back here in 30." I gave Ric a quick kiss and headed out the door.

_Ha! She didn't even notice me as she left. Stupid bitch she will get what is coming to her. Oh I heard Ric tell her that he loved her but that just changes the game plan a bit._

_"I hate you." I whispered. "Ric will be mine and you will be gone forever." That thought was enough to bring a smile to my face which disappeared as soon as I heard a voice behind me._

_"I think that I can help you with that."_

_I spun around and there was none other than Gibraltar. Well now this was interesting to say the least. I wonder what his angle is._

_"And what's in it for you?"_

_"Money and revenge."_

_"Two very noble reasons if you ask me. Alright we work together, however Stephanie Plum does not live to see the final score. Any objections?"_

_"No but we will need to keep her alive for awhile. She needs to be a bargaining chip."_

_"Whatever just so long as the end result is the same. Why are you doing this anyways?"_

_"My family and I believe that Manoso is in our debt for taking the life of one of ours. He shall repay that debt and Miss Plum will be our collateral shall we say. At least for a short time."_

_"How is he to repay this debt?"_

_He looked me suspiciously for a moment before answering "What concern is it of yours?"_

_"Because I want him alive."_

_He gave me an all knowing smile before he answered. "Ah yes well have no fear Manoso shall not be paying this debt with blood. We simply want him to transport a small shipment. He lost the family a great deal of money 6 years ago and we want it repaid. Such a small thing to as in payment for the loss of a loved one wouldn't you say."_

_"Yes I suppose it is."_

_"Wonderful I am so glad that we see eye to eye, now I have to go I am on bodyguard duty. There will be no better time than the present to take her. When she goes to the bathroom at the club I will drug her and take her to the car that you will have waiting at the back entrance. Drive to the address that I give you, there will be someone there to help you get her out of the car. Once there secure her in a room and wait for me. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Great, here is the address, now go."_

_He handed me a slip of paper and left. Things seem to be working out better than planned._

I returned back downstairs in just under 30 minutes. I had changed into a red sundress with a fitted top that came down to a V and showed off what cleavage I had and a skirt that flared at the waist and went down to about mid-thigh showing a lot of leg. Ric should love it.

I stepped into the office and saw the most gorgeous man standing in front of me and he was all mine. He had changed as well, he was now wearing a pair of casual khaki pants with a cream colored silk shirt. Yummy!

"You ready to get going Babe?"

"Absolutely."

Ric took a hold of my hand as we stepped into the elevator. The little hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. I had a real bad feeling about tonight, I hope that I am wrong.


End file.
